Joke’s on You
by Nkemmer777
Summary: Coming to class after an akuma attack, Marinette and Adrien reach an understanding. Eventually their identities will be revealed by accident. There is going to be romantic moments but the love square stays incomplete. All sides of it will be incorperated. Being updated and continued 12-15-18
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Miraculous or the characters. Only the plot is mine***

Chapter 1

 _Adrien_

"Miss Bustier, can I go to the bathroom please?" A frazzled Marinette asked, shoving her things in her bag without waiting for an answer. In her rush to leave, she tripped over my bag, sending herself down the stairs. "I- uh I to go got. I mean I got to go!" Cheeks aflame, she scrambled up and sprinted out the door.

 _How adorable can she be?_ I thought to myself, quickly shaking the thought out of my head. She's just a friend. My heart belongs to Ladybug. Speaking of which, "I, uh, I forgot I have a photo shoot today," I told Miss Bustier sheepishly as my hand came up to rub the back of my neck. I didn't wait for an answer before I took off in a slightly less panicked state than Marinette.

Within the bathroom, I opened up my shirt allowing Plagg to fly out. "Just when I thought we'd get a day off," the cat kwami whined. "I want more cheese for this." He huffed, waiting expectantly for the cheese.

I pulled a slice of his precious Camembert out of my pocket. Plagg flew towards it but I yanked it out of his reach. "You'll get this after. Right now Ladybug needs me! Plagg, claws out!" I screamed as I punched my fist forward allowing the magic to rush over me.

 _Marinette_

"I can't believe I tripped in front of Adrien. Why did it have to be Adrien?" I moaned, completely horrified. I continued my rant for a little bit until Tikki came out of my bag and floated in front of my face.

"You have more important things to worry about right now! Like an Akuma?" Tikki added, seeing that I was about to argue.

"You're right. Tikki, spots on!" The magic rushed over me, coating me in a skin tight red and black suit. I ran back out into the school, leaping onto the roof. Luckily the Akuma was close by.

Chat Noir was already there, taunting the Akuma. I couldn't tell what it was from here, but I admired how Chat put himself in the way so nobody else would get hurt. I smiled thinking about him, always putting others before himself.

As I swung in next to him, the Akuma threw a fish at us. "This _scampi_ happening!" I groaned, jumping out of the way.

"Why do I get the feeling there's going to be more where that came from?" Chat just gave me a grin, jumping away to distract the Akuma while I searched for where the nasty butterfly was hidden.

"I know you _cod_ do better Mr. Fishy," he taunted while the Akuma roared.

"My name is Fisherman!" **(a/n whoever is the guest that suggested the name change, I like it a lot)** More fish shot out of the net wrapped around in his hand. "With me around, there's never going to be a shortage of fish again! Especially when everyone becomes one!"

I called upon my Lucky Charm. A pair of polka dotted scissors fell into my hands.

"Can we please _cut_ this battle short, I kinda have a test to finish." I rolled my eyes, searching for clues. Not surprisingly, the scissors had nothing to do the met.

"I need your belt and Fisherman in the park." Without a word Chat handed me his belt while I broke the scissors in half.

"That plan seems kinda _fishy_ if you ask me." I groaned, knowing our time is running out. "If you have any better puns let _minnow_." In response, I wrapped my yo-yo around his foot, launching him at Fisherman.

"Chat, use your Cataclysm!"

 _Adrien_

 _Of course she just has to throw me,_ I thought sarcastically to myself while shouting out my power. My hand met the lamppost next to the Akuma. It fell, blocking his path. I ran to the other side of him, making sure that he followed me to the park.

"Up here!" Ladybug called out. I pushed the button on my baton, sending myself up next to her.

As Fisherman entered the park, he stepped on the screw from the scissors, hopping on one foot until he tripped over my belt that had been wrapped around both handles of the scissors, which were stabbed into the ground.

"Very clever M'Lady," I murmured, bowing. She didn't even stop, brushing me off like dust. I guess I was used to it but it still stung. "It's time to make the final _catch_ ," I joked, landing next to her. She ripped the net, releasing the dark butterfly. She quickly caught and purified it before calling her Miraculous Cure.

"Pound it!" We both called out before her earrings and my ring beeped. Neither of us could stay to comfort the akumatized victim, though we did find out he was a fisherman that was forced to come live with his parents in Paris since he couldn't sustain his fishing business anymore.

I hurried back to the bathroom to detransform, knowing that class was ending. I just didn't know what excuse I was going to use this time.

 _Marinette_

After I detransformed, I grabbed my stuff and raced back to the classroom to catch Miss Bustier before she left for the day.

Turning a sharp corner, I yelped as I crashed into someone. We both tumbled to the ground. I landed on none other than Adrien Agreste himself. "Eeekk!" I jumped up, my hands going to my face as my heart galloped out of my chest. "Sorry I am. No! Am I sorry. Ahhhh what am I saying?" Adrien just smiled cutely at me while he gathered all of our stuff up.

"Here." His tone was clipped so I thought he was mad at me, but he continued on, "You missed class too, huh?" I bobbed my head, dazed. "We could go get our stuff together?" He offered.

"Okay," I replied meekly, reaching out to take my stuff, but Adrien walked off with it, looking back to make sure I was coming. There was a tense silence as we made our way back to the classroom. I still wasn't sure what excuse I was going to use this time.

"Hey Adrien," I squeaked out just as Adrien spoke up.

"You can go first!" We both exclaimed at the same time, then he managed to sneak another sentence in before I continued on. "I was just wondering why you had to leave," he inquired, his bright green eyes sparkling at me.

I wanted to tell him. I really did, but I couldn't. "I uh I mean I was uh- Oh look! We're here!" I rushed in, Adrien right on my heels. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Nice of you two to finally come back." Miss Bustier looked at us, sighing. "I know you two are in love but don't you think it's a little excessive to run off and make out or whatever you guys do during every Akuma attack? It's not safe." My jaw dropped as I began to protest it. There was no way she actually thought that!

Adrien's arm wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. I squeaked against his side. "I'm sorry Miss Bustier, but with my Father, it's the only time we can be alone together," he conceded, his voice sincere.

My cheeks burnt the were so hot although Miss Bustier just smiled. She handed us our work, shooing us out of the classroom, Adrien's arm still hugging me tight to his side.

What just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Adrien_

I don't know what came over me. I just completely ruined any chance of Marinette liking me. Ever. Why oh why did I have to go and say that we're dating? Why did I have to imply exactly what the teacher thought? Plagg was never going to let me live this down.

As we were ushered into the hall, I kept my arm around Marinette, not wanting her to run before we had the chance to talk. Instead of heading towards the door, I led the dark haired girl to the library.

I took her to a table, fully expecting some sort of resistance but Marinette looked to be in some sort of a daze. I put our stuff down before finally removing my arm. I rubbed the back of my neck, my heart pounding at the thought of her being mad at me.

"I'm sorry," I told her, staring into her bluebell eyes which suddenly snapped back to earth. "I just acted on instinct. I didn't mean anything by it. I panicked. I just didn't want my father to find out." I forced myself to take a deep breath, calming myself. "I'm sorry if I offended you or anything," I added. I couldn't bear to look at her so I stared at my shoes and fiddled with my hands, waiting for her response.

"Actually," she started softly, her hands covering mine, stopping their movement and causing my heart to flutter, "I think it was a great idea." My breath hitched at her words. I squeezed her hands back, wanting to hold them forever. But I couldn't, I ruined my chance by doing this. Besides, I have Ladybug.

 _Marinette_

"Really?" Adrien asked incredulously, his wide eyes finally meeting mine. I couldn't stop my grin at his expression. I was channeling my inner Ladybug to be able to speak this well to him. I guess it might've helped how Chat like he acted in that situation. I can handle Chat. Who Adrien kind of looked like. I mentally shook my head at the comparison.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "Without _your_ idea, we both would've been in major trouble." I didn't want him to feel bad about this, or get grounded again. If he got grounded I don't know what I would've done.

I gave his hands a small squeeze. They were slightly calloused, yet really soft at the same time. It felt like I was floating holding his hands.

"Thanks Marinette. I don't know how many people would've actually gone along with it." I gulped, not sure what I should do with my hands now. "But I'm really glad you did," he quickly added. An awkward silence filled the space between us, but I didn't want to leave. I liked being able to be this close without becoming a stuttering mess in front of Adrien.

"What if," he started but trailed off, shaking his head.

"What if what?" I prodded, giving him an encouraging nod.

"What if we actually kept this plan going? Not to be weird or anything," he gushed his words out so fast it took me a moment to compute them. Adrien shrunk in on himself, pulling a hand away to rub the back of his neck.

"Are you, the famous Adrien Agreste, asking me, a bakers daughter, to be your fake girlfriend?" I pulled my hand away to lay it dramatically place it on my forehead. Adrien's stiffness disappeared as laughter took over him.

Our giggling was interrupted by his phone chirping. His face fell when he looked at the phone, giving me an apologetic glance. I knew our time together was over.

Without a word, we gathered our stuff up. I knew the Gorilla was waiting for Adrien but I didn't want to say good bye just yet. We ambled along, not talking to each other but comfortably. On the inside I was jumping and shrieking my head off.

Adrien bumped his shoulder into mine, a smirk, one that vaguely resembled Chat's, was plastered on his face. I felt a grin tug at my own lips as I shoved him back. He stumbled, not expecting it.

I laughed at him before being shoved myself. I saw it coming so I didn't trip over my own feet. We kept pushing each other until we came to the top of the stairs.

"Well, I guess I have to go now." His emerald eyes lingered on mine as he reached for my hand. He bowed, pulling my knuckles to his lips. "Until next time." I gasped, pulling my tingling hand away from him. I tripped over my feet in the process, falling down the stairs. "Marinette!" I heard Adrien rush down next to me.

"Uggg," I groaned, flipping onto my back from the awkward position I was sprawled in. I quickly covered my burning face with my hands.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I guess I just got carried away. I'm so so so sorry," he apologized profusely. Adrien's beautiful face was dropping into a worrying frown.

"It's not your fault," I reassured him, slowly getting to my feet. He tried to apologize again, offering his hand. "I was surprised. That's all. Remember, I am the clumsiest person alive." Relief flooded Adrien's features.

The Gorilla honked, ruining the moment. I dropped Adrien's hand, allowing him to go. He shot me a wink over his shoulder. A wide smile was on his face as he got into the car.

Tikki zoomed up in front of my face but I didn't even notice her until she smacked my cheek. "Marinette, you need to focus. Your parents are probably wondering why you're late. Can you at least get home before you freak out on me?" I felt a gentle pressure on my back so I started the journey home.

 _Adrien_

"I can't like Marinette! She's just a friend!" I exclaimed, pacing my massive room. "Plagg, I'm in love with Ladybug right? So why in the world did I just suggest that Marinette and I start dating?" My hands ran through my hair as my thought spiraled into themselves.

"You need to chill kid. It's okay to like two people at once. Especially at your age." How could he be so calm about this? "All this complaining has made me hungry. I neeeed more cheese." He rolled over into his back, pretending to look like he was dying.

"Later Plagg. Right now I have to get out of here before I go crazy. It's my night for patrol anyways. I can kill two birds with one stone. Plagg, claws out!" He mumbled something about me already being crazy as he was sucked into the ring.

Once the leather was securely fastened to my body, I wasted no time leaping out the window. I wanted to see Ladybug. Maybe she could offer me some advice. She always seemed to know what to say.

I sighed as I launched myself toward the Eiffel Tower. I collided heavily with the platform, too upset to care. Though the pain only made the desire to scream stronger. So that's exactly what I did.

All the anger, all the pain, all the confusion I have ever suffered went into that scream. I wanted to be free of it all. I wanted things to go back how they used to be. To go back when Ladybug was the only girl who made my heart race. To go back before I ruined my chances with Marinette. I just wanted for things to be normal again.

"Are you okay kitty?" Ladybug asked quietly, her hand caressing my shoulder, causing me to jump three feet in the air. I spun to face her, eyes wide and heart pounding. "I never took you as such a scaredy cat." She laughed softly, the sound causing my heart to race in a different way. Her laugh reminded me of Marinette's. Always able to brighten the darkest days. I flushed head to toe when I compared the two. I shook my head to clear away those thoughts. I wouldn't be that lucky.

"I'm fine M'Lady. I've had a rough day. That's all," I murmured, not quite meeting her eyes. I knew they would be an ocean of worry and I didn't want to chance drowning tonight.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She tugged me away from the edge before sitting down and patting the space next to her. I took the invitation, snuggling into her side. She wrapped her arms around me instead of pushing me away. I felt completely content in her arms. I could die right now and still be a happy cat. Sure she doesn't feel the same, but this, this is enough for me.

"Is it possible to be in love with someone and like someone else at the same time?" I blurted out before I could lose my confidence. I buried my head in her shoulder, terrified of what her reaction might be.

"Of course Chat." One of her arms remained wrapped around my stomach while the other cane up to stroke my hair. I don't even think she noticed herself doing it. "Especially at our age. We don't even know what we want in our lives yet, or what we want to do with them. The you add on the fact that your kind and your heart can be constantly at war with each other. One can be screaming at you to do one thing while the other could be shouting that you do the exact opposite." Ladybug's shoulders rose then fell as she let out a long sigh. "I know that for a fact because I feel like that all the time," she confessed.

"In love and liking someone?" I couldn't squash the hope in my voice. I unburied my face and gazed upon her beauty. She took my breath away and she didn't even realize it. At the motion, she gripped my hair tighter.

"Like my mind and my heart are at war." She had a far off look, not at all with me. It was as if she were imagining the war right in front of her. But she didn't deny my question though. That was definitely a positive step!

I nodded my head, which was a major mistake. Instead of playing with my hair, Ladybug's hand slipped to my ear. She didn't hesitate and began to rub my ear. She kept rubbing making me go insane. I pushed my head against her hand and she responded by bringing her other hand up. There was a small smile dancing on her lips as I butted my head against her hand again. A tight feeling bubbled in my chest. I tried to force it down but the rumbling escaped me before I could catch it.

Ladybug pulled away, leaving me cold. "Chat?" Her eyes were wide as she tried to hold back her laughter. "Did you- did you just... purr?" She somehow managed to gasp out between her belly splitting laughter.

I jumped to my feet spluttering. I tried to think of something to say. In the end I just muttered something about having to go. I pushed my baton, leaving before I could die of embarrassment.

"Chat wait!" Ladybug called out but I kept going, not wanting to hear her teasing remarks. In my haste, I didn't see the way Ladybug was looking at me or how she had started to follow me.

 **A/n so far these are the only two chapters I've revised but I thought I would update them now so you guys won't have to reread the whole story when I post a new chapter. A lot has changed but the plot has stayed the same. If you'd like to see any more changes in the upcoming chapters, just let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the late update but my phone glitched and I had lost half of what I wrote. It was discouraging but I finally finished it again. Here you go!**

Chapter 3

 _Marinette_

I woke up freaking out about how I was going to be able to pull off the dating act with Adrien.

"Tikki!! I'm dating Adrien! My dream's come true." I fell back onto my bed and continued my ramble. "I mean I know it's only fake and I'll have to leave like always to deal with the Akumas from school but to everyone else, we're dating!" I squealed in utter joy before glancing at the time. Oh no, not again.

"Slow down Marinette!" I was almost at the science classroom but I still slowed a fraction for Tikki. As I burst into my room, somebody was on their way out. I crashed into to them, causing both of us to fall. I groaned, used to my normal clumsiness.

"Are you okay?" Adrien shot out of his seat coming to stand by me. I quickly realized I had knocked Nino over.

"I'm fine but I'm not so sure about him," I muttered, ducking my head in shame. "I'm so sorry Nino. Iwasn'tlookingwhereIwasgoingandIwasrushingcauseIwaslateandI'msooooosorry." Everything came out in a big jumble and I'm sure nobody understood.

Nino laughed, helping me up. "It's fine. We're all used to it by now." He motioned towards the whole class. They all nodded, except Alya who sat there laughing her butt off.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Adrien asked as Nino left without me colliding into him. I nodded, fiddling with my sleeves as I remembered my conversation with Chat last night. I couldn't meet his eyes as I trudged towards my normal seat.

"Girl, what was that?" A joking attitude filled her voice. "You first run over my man, and then Adrien goes out of his way to make sure you're okay? Did something happen between you two?" I sighed, puhing all the confusion to the back of my mind for now.

"I'll tell you later Alya," I promised. She gave me her best reporter look before smirking. The teacher came in before we could say anymore.

My mind wandered back to last night. What I told Chat was true, my mind and heart did fight a lot. I never directly answered his question and I didn't want to lead him on. I sighed again, burying my face into my hands. He left in such a rush and he seemed so embarrassed. I tried to follow, to tell him that it was okay and I wasn't judging but I didn't want to know his identity. Scratch that, I mean I do want to know, it's just too dangerous. If we knew, we could get to know each other more and—

"Eeeekkk!" I squealed as a hand clamped on my arm, dragging me out of my seat.

"Come on Marinette!" An overexcited Adrien exclaimed. His green eyes swirled brightly, his grin showing off his dimple. I bobbed my head, not sure what happened. "There's an Akuma," he added softly, throwing a wink with it.

Oooohhhhh.

"Alright let's go." I reached up with my other arm, flicking his nose. Surprise filled his eyes before I continued towards the door, dragging the stunned Adrien behind me.

Out in the hallway, Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "I uh have to go!" He blurted, sprinting off.

 _Adrien_

"She flicked my nose!" I gushed to Plagg. "The shy, sweet Marinette I once knew is gone. She's acting like Ladybug a little don't you think Plagg?" Plagg choked on a piece of Camembert he was eating.

"I think," he coughed out, "we should go help Ladybug before it's too late." He gulped down the rest of the cheese, waiting expectantly for me.

"Plagg, claws out!" I remember the first time I transformed. I was so excited I didn't even listen to my kwami's instructions. "Time to roll out."

By the time I got to the park where the Akuma was, it had already been 20 minutes since the Akuma alert went off. Landing softly on the roof behind Ladybug, I padded over to her. "Hey Bugaboo, what do we have here?" I grinned, as a small smile appeared before her face became serious.

"I've been watching and I'm pretty sure the Akuma is in the flower in her hair." Ladybug paused, her hand scratching her head. "She's been shooting these flowers at people but I'm not certain to what they do. It doesn't seem like they harm the people in any way, though they sorta," her hands fluttered in the air, "change. They aren't becoming mean like Dark Cupid, just different," she concluded. The mask over her forehead was a little crinkled. She's so beautiful when she's thinking.

"Well let's not get hit to find out," I told her, chuckling at her horrified expression. "I'm just kidding. I'll distract her while you get the flower M'lady." I bowed lowly before jumping down, drawing the attention of the Akuma. "Hey flower-head! I'm over here!!" I waved my arms, taunting her like I do to all the Akumas.

"My name is Flower Girl!!" I heard Ladybug call upon her Lucky Charm. It wouldn't be long until she was defeated. "Nobody will mock me for wearing flowers in my short hair ever again!!" Fishman, Flower Girl? Hawk Moth seriously needs to come up with better names.

Flower Girl took aim at group of people who were standing on the other side of the street gawking at her.

"Watch out!" They all scattered except one. A flower hit him straight in the chest. A dress replaced his clothes and a flower appeared in his short hair. He giggled in his hand, turning towards me.

"Oh my gosh, my friends were so right when they said you were hot," the boy gushed in a rather high voice. "Who would put those shoes with that shirt? I mean come on! Hawk Moth seriously needs to get some better fashion!" He twirled, skipping off.

Huh, that's weird. It almost seemed as if being hit by the flowers turned somebody into a girl, or at least made them act like one. "CHAT!!" The terror in Ladybug's voice made my heart jump. I whirled to face the threat, but instead of seeing one, a body collided with mine, sending both of us sprawling.

Ladybug kept herself on top of me, grunting as flower after flower hit her. At last when the torrent stopped, she rolled off of me. She didn't even know what they would do, yet she took every single one so I didn't have to be hit by any. My heart thundered in my ears, so loud that I couldn't hear anything else.

"Use your cataclysm!" Finally broke through to me. I called upon my power, slamming my hand onto the pavement. I toppled over as I watched Ladybug throw a rope around Flower Girl. She quickly purified the Akuma, talking to the girl. She had really short hair with a flower tucked into it.

My ring beeped and I could hear Ladybug's earring as well. I stared at her. Why did she launch herself in front of me? Why was there so much fear when she yelled my name?

 _Marinette_

After I talked to the Akuma victim, I saw Chat just standing there with a frown on his face. We had less than 3 minutes so why hasn't he left yet? I threw my yo-yo, ready to go but he still sat there.

I swung into him, wrapping one arm around him. It was hard but I managed to get us away from the area. Now I had the dilemma of where to take him. I needed to make sure he was okay.

A flash of power with a bright green light left a detransformed Chat in my arms, his head against my chest. I swung into an alleyway just as my own transformation dropped.

"Keep your eyes closed!" I ordered him, clamping my own shut. "We can't know each other's identities," I told him for like the millionth time. I don't even know why anymore except that it's become habit.

"Are you okay Mar—"

"Our kwamis need to recharge!" I cut Tikki off in a loud voice, letting her know what she almost did.

"Oh right. Well there's nothing around here. Especially since Adr—" The other kwami grunted in pain. "The kid doesn't have any of my precious Camembert!" He ended in a whine.

"We have to go get something. You guys need to stay right here," her voice was firm. "and _don't_ open your eyes." I heard Chat gulp next to me, causing me to laugh. I was used to the little kwami when she was furious.

It wasn't until after they left that I realized I was still on top of my partner. I started to apologize and tried to roll off but Chat stopped me. His arms tightened around my waist, moving us into a sitting position. I hadn't noticed he was shaking until that moment.

I wrapped my arms around him, holding him as he cried. His face was buried into my shoulder, similar to last night. My hands rubbed his back, taking in the expensive material his shirt was made out of. It was odd not feeling leather.

Chat's sobs slowly became sniffles. "It's okay," I murmured over and over, rocking us gently. Suddenly I felt him stiffen.

"IT'S NOT OKAY!" He exploded right into my ear. His shoulders were heaving, and I couldn't think of a single word to say. His next words were so quiet I almost missed them. "It's my job to protect you, not the other way around."

I opened my mouth to respond but my phone started to ring. A certain ringtone I knew very well. "I have to take this," I whispered, prying Chat off of me. I stumbled my way to the other end of the alley before answering.

"Girl, where are you at? School ended an hour ago and we're supposed to be meeting up with Nino and Adrien but you and Adrien seem to be missing.." she trailed off, obviously trying to imply something. I sighed, knowing I had to play along.

"He's with me." I grimaced at the screech comping through the speaker. "We'll be there soon," I concluded the conversation, hanging up on her.

As I neared Chat, I heard him say, "She's with me." I tripped over my own feet, hitting the ground heavily, my head landing on his legs. Rich laughter poured from him causing my nostrils to flare and my fists to clench.

"How about you try to walk through an alley that you've never been in before with your eyes closed!" I shoved my finger into where his chest should be, hitting it hard. "We'll see who's laughing then!" After the words were out, I realized I wasn't angry at him, just myself.

"Talk about _catty_ Bugaboo." I released the breath I wasn't aware I was holding. I could practically hear his smirk but I knew how to wipe it right of his face.

" _Spot_ on, kitty," I retorted, a smug smile appearing when I heard him splutter. My victory was short lived with the arrival of our kwamis.

We didn't waste a moment, both of us taking off right after with the promise to meet up later.

After I grabbed my stuff from the school, I bolted around, searching for Adrien. "Marinette!!" Speak of the devil.

"Adrien! Nino and Alya are waiting for us," I shouted pointing towards the library. He shook his head, his hair flopping. Gosh, how can one person look so hot. My hands came up around my face as he glided towards me.

He stood in front of me, offering his hand. I took it, unable to stop the shiver that ran through my body. He laced our fingers together, beaming at me. "We should tell Alya and Nino that we're dating," he stated.

"O-okay," I agreed, nodding my head furiously. "But we need to get a cover story." I tugged him towards the library. "We went out to eat and ending up getting lost together. We then got stuck in a back alley because of the Akuma. Got it?" I dared at glance at him, surprised he was already staring at me. There was something in his emerald eyes that I couldn't read. They reminded me of Chat before he left.

"Sounds good." It felt as if the sun had dropped from the sky and settled itself within Adrien as he smiled. In that moment, nothing else mattered except him. I would do anything to see him this relaxed again.

All the sudden a door was in my face, crashing into me, tossing me to the ground. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Girl, you are so in trouble!" An enraged Alya stood towering above me, hands on her hips. "Either you spill everything in a moment or I force it out of you." I gulped, not at all looking forward to this conversation.

 ***I do not own Miraculous or its characters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait but my phone was still really glitchy. I finally got it fixed so enjoy!**

Chapter 4

 _Adrien_

"Seriously Alya? You couldn't even give her time to get up?" I shoved the raging girl to the side, helping my princess stand. "Are you okay?" I met her bluebell eyes which were slightly dazed. They snapped back to mine, a storm brewing within, darkening them. I took a step back, holding my hands up.

"What in the world was that Alya?" Lightening struck and fire burned in some hidden area of Marinette. I'd never seen this side of her. Her hands fisted, coming up to rest on her hips. "You couldn't have waited two seconds for us to get into the room to explain? Or waited until later for us to talk girl to girl?" She flung her hands around her face in a frantic matter. "No! You had to throw a door in my face then hit me while I was down, all in front of my boyfriend!" Her body sagged, and her head dipped down, her cheeks turning scarlet.

I rushed over, wrapping my arm around her, rubbing her arm. "You- you two are are dating?" She completely froze, her mouth agape, staring. The reporter in her completely snuffed out. Nino ran out glancing between Alya and us.

"Is everything okay dude?" The question was directed at me but he fussed over Alya. Marinette nodded, answering both their questions.

"Prove it." The steel was back into her voice and her chin raised. "Kiss each other," she ordered. Marionette feebly tried to protest, but it fell on deaf ears.

"It's okay, remember the Horrificator film we made?" Her head bobbed as I twisted her shoulders so that she was facing me. "Just pretend like it's for the movie we were going to do," I whispered, resting my forehead on hers. Her skin was warm, her breath smelling like chocolate.

I felt her gulp and I couldn't help my chuckle. Her hands came up to grip my shirt as the deep twin oceans had a different kind of storm within. I was mesmerized, creeping closer and closer, until finally my lips brushed hers. I could barely hear the slight catch of her breath. I pressed my lips harder against hers and it was like a dam broke.

My hands slid down to her hips, pulling her closer while one of Marinette's tugged at my hair. Our lips fumbled together, a smile pulling both of our lips up. I wasn't sure what to do now but it seemed like Marinette did. Her tongue darted out, grazing my lips. I groaned into hers, my eyes shooting open in surprise. Marinette's own eyes were wide as she jumped back.

"I'm so sorry I don't know what happened!" Marinette blurted out at the same time as Alya's exclamation, "When I said kiss, I sure wasn't expecting that!" I don't know what happened except that I kissed Marinette. Willingly. What about Ladybug?! I was in love with her, not Marinette.

"Dude! What was that?" But I'm dating Marinette so that makes it okay, right? Ladybug has never returned my feelings so why am feeling so guilty but yet at the same time, with my heart was pounding in my ears and I wanted to do it again. "Hello? Earth to Adrien?" A hand waved in front of my face and it was like jumping into a freezing shower.

 _Marinette_

I just kissed Adrien. _Adrien just kissed me!!_ My hand slapped over my mouth. Oh my gosh. What have I done? We were only supposed to be fake dating! What if I forced my self on to him and he never wanted to see me again? What if he put a restraining order on me? What if his father forbade him from ever leaving the house again because of me?

Judging by the look on Adrien's face, I needed to leave. "I uh got to go and uh help my parents at the bakery! Yea that's it I have to go help my parents at the bakery!" I managed to squeak out but Alya had other plans. She yanked on my arm, snagging Adrien's arm as well. She drug us into the library.

A couple kids quickly looked down, obviously watching our exchange. I tried pulling my arm away, keeping my head low. "Marinette stop it right now! We are having this talk!" Did she really have to say my name that loud?

"I uh think I have a photoshoot right now. I have to go!" Adrien as well tried to get away. It was no use though. Once Alya had her mind set, nobody could change it.

"In this moment, I don't care who your father is Agreste. We need to talk." Adrien's jaw clenched, but he followed along without fighting. "Now, spill!" She demanded, shoving us toward a back table.

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest, plopping myself down anyways. "Can't we take this somewhere else?" I pleaded, placing my head in my hands.

"No." The one word was so sharp it caused me to flinch, which in turn caused Adrien to scoot his chair closer to mine. I risked a glance at Alya but she wasn't mad anymore. She seemed to be searching for something, looking between Adrien and me.

Warmth flooded into my shoulders as Adrien pulled me closer to him, practically putting me on his lap. "It's okay princess. Let me do the talking," he whispered, his lips moving against my neck. I shivered but all he did was pull me closer. "Well," he started, pausing to clear his throat, "we became official yesterday." I forced myself to take a deep breath. _I wish this was Chat, he's always so good at coming up with some sort of story,_ I thought to myself.

"Why didn't you guys tell us?" This was from Nino. I cringed into Adrien's chest at the pain in his voice.

"We were, actually we just decided to tell you before Alya slammed the door open on Marinette." He gave a pointed look, before staring down at me. A dimple appeared, making my fingers twitch. _He's not your real boyfriend,_ I reminded myself.

"I'm sorry about that," she apologized. "It just surprised me when I saw you two holding hands." I giggled, knowing how quick she is to jump to conclusions. I got up and hugged her tightly.

"You're my best friend. I don't keep secrets from my friends," I reminded her, a knot twisting painfully in my stomach. My identity had to be kept secret at all costs.

"I know." She sprang back from me, her face beaming. "Let's go do something fun!" Nino groaned in the background while Adrien gulped. "Come on!" She demanded.

"Alright," I agreed, "but if we don't like it, we can leave." She sighed resignedly but nodded. We all rushed off in the same hurry we came in. People were giving us weird looks but none of us cared.

Adrien's hand slipped into mine as we ran out of the building. "Guys wait!" He stopped by his chauffeur's car. "We can put our stuff in here, unless we need a ride."

"Oh we need a ride," Alya replied, a smirk evident in her voice.

 _Adrien_

We soon were at at small bridge that crosses the Seine. I'd only been here once as a civilian. "What are we doing here?" But no one answered my question.

"Alya. No." Marinette sent a death glare at her friend but she brushed it off and got out. "Of course," she sighed.

My arm was wrapped around Marinette's shoulders as soon as we got out of the car. She pressed her head into my shoulder, causing my fingers to tighten. Nino reaches over and wrapped his arm around Alya's waste but she was too busy looking into her phone to notice.

"Those two are perfect for each other. I don't see why Alya keeps pushing him away. They're basically a couple but she won't make it official," she told me in a soft voice. Our eyes met and I started to drown. _Her eyes are so much like Ladybug's._ I started to lean in, closer and closer.

"Hey lovebirds!" Alya shouted, both of us jumping back, rushing to catch up. "André's heading here this moment!" Everyone was grinning, myself included. It's been forever since I had André's famous ice cream.

"Maybe I should just leave." Marinette stepped back, forcing me to lose my grip on her. "Last time we came here I succeeded in getting him Alumatized. I'd rather not repeat that." She wouldn't meet any of our eyes, messing with the ends of her sleeves. "I'll just go wait in the car." I took a step towards her, snatching her hand but she yanked it away. I turned to Alya, gesturing wildly to Marinette.

"Girl, you are so not backing out now." The bluenette stopped in her tracks. "You came back and apologized to him, he accepted it then gave you ice cream. He holds no hard feelings so you need to get over it!" Nino and I stood behind Alya, waiting for Mainette's response.

"Fine," she groaned, throwing her hands in the air. I did a fist pump. We got our ice cream, André giving us a knowing smile the whole time. I didn't understand why but I knew I had to get home soon. Especially since Ladybug and I were meeting up later.

The Gorilla dropped everyone off before taking me home. I was filled with joy from spending time with my friends, though it didnt last long. My father made sure of that.

I slammed my door shut, still stewing over the argument my dad and I had. "I didn't have anything else on my schedule for today and Gorilla was with me at all times yet he grounded because I 'disobeyed his orders'." Plagg was flying around my head, whining about cheese but I continued my rant, needed to calm down. "He isn't even around enough to know if I obeyed them or not! Uggg." I slammed my head onto my desk as I plopped down. I sighed, knowing that I'd never say any of that to my dad. "There's cheese in my bag," I muttered, feeling a lump in my throat.

He's never there for me, pushing me away when I get too close. Ever since mom died— no I couldn't think about that. It was too late. A sob choked me, dragging me down into despair. I pulled my legs up onto the chair, burying my face into them. My body shook as memories of my mom flooded my head.

Her sweet smile as she kissed me goodnight, tucking me in. Her telling me stories of these great superheroes, making them so real, almost as if she knew them herself. She would've never approved of the way my father was treating me. Where is she? Why isn't she here when I need her? I sprung of my chair, kicking it hard. It went flying into my couch, bouncing off and toppling over.

"Kid it's—"

My breathing was labored and I needed to get out, so I did what I always did. I transformed.

Ladybug wasn't at the Eiffel Tower when I got there, but I couldn't sit still. I vaulted across Paris, seeing a lone figure on a balcony. I crept closer, quickly recognizing the girl.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." She was talking to herself, staring up into the stars, as if they held all the answers. "I mean it's wrong to use Adrien, but what else am I supposed to do?" She paused, listening closely to something. It sounded like someone was taking to her. "I know, I know. But what about Chat?" My ears perked up and I scooted closer to the edge of the building I was on. "There was something different about him. I don't know what I did but—" I squeaked as my foot slipped. I reached for my baton, quickly shooting it out, catching myself.

Marinette's mouth hung open as I righted myself. I extentended my baton until I was standing on the balcony right in front of her. "You're going to catch flies like that," I teased, shaking off the fluttering I got in my stomach. I chuckled when her mouth snapped shut and she crossed her arms.

"I may catch flies but at least I don't eavesdrop on unsuspecting civilians," she countered, her chin jutted out. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I guess you _cat_ me red-pawed!" Marinette's face softened and she stepped towards me. I gulped and tried to back up, but my back hit the railing.

"Have you been crying kitty?" Her fingers brushed my cheek, before she realized what she had done.

"I- I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Now she was all flustered, her face in flames.

"It's okay," I assured her, my shoulders relaxing. "How'd you know?" I asked softly. I knew I couldn't tell her a lot but I needed to talk and Ladybug was nowhere to be found.

"You have tear stains and your face is a little blotchy still." She opened the hatch, beckoning me closer. "Why don't you come in for a little bit? I can make you some hot chocolate to get rid of the chill." She gave me her best puppy dog eyes, completely melting me.

How could I say no to her?

 ***I do not own Miraculous or the characters***


	5. Chapter 5

**This was, by far, my favorite chapter to write. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

 _Marinette_

"Here." I handed the hot chocolate I made to Chat who was currently staring at the posters of Adrien.

"Why do you have so many pictures of him?" He turned towards me, his emerald eyes piercing mine, pinning my body in place.

"Um well you see," I stammered out. I forced my eyes away from Chat's, taking a deep breath. I let it out slowly, gathering my thoughts. "I love fashion and his dad is a great fashion designer. Actually, he's what inspired my interest in fashion. Adrien's a great model and obviously very very cute." I finished, proud of myself for coming up with an answer that at least sorta made sense.

"Sounds to me that you have a crush on him." Chat smirked, leaning closer to me. His sparkling eyes once again drew me in. I felt my heart galloping away. I opened and closed my mouth like a fish gaping for water until I finally found my voice.

I squeaked out something that sounded like, "yea I do!" But I couldn't be sure. "It's not just a celebrity crush either," I quickly added, "we go to the same school. We're friends." For some reason it felt wrong telling this to Chat.

His eyes widened, leaning even closer to me. The smell of cheese and mint drifted off of him, causing my head to spin. "So you're telling me you're in love with him?!" He exclaimed, splashing some hot chocolate onto my floor. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," I told him, used to my own clumsiness. "Why don't we go somewhere else so we could talk without worrying about my parents finding you?" I suggested, loving the way his face lit up like a little boy on Christmas morning.

"I know the perfect place to take you!" I held up a hand, running to get a thermos for the hot chocolate. I quickly cleaned up the spill before I grabbed my purse, knowing Tikki wouldn't want me to go without her.

Up on my balcony, I wrapped my arms around Chat's neck, enjoying the warmth his body gave off. His strong arm was snug on my waist as he extended his baton. My stomach dropped out and we were off. I couldn't help but take in the beautiful night. The stars were out, the sun gone but still sending a pink hue over them. For early spring, it was pretty warm though there was a bit of a chill. Wind ruffled my hair, tugging at it playfully.

Everything was silent this high up. The weightless feeling was never one I got to experience in my civilian form. It was exhilarating being up here without my suit, only having Chat to rely on to keep me safe. "Close your eyes," he ordered quietly. I obeyed. Once I did, I was very aware of how my body was pressed up against his, molding perfectly to his side, just like always.

"We're here," he whispered, lowering us to the ground. Even after we started walking, Chat kept his arm around me. We shared the hot chocolate as we enetered Notre Dame. Nobody else was there. Our footsteps echoed off of the vaulted ceilings.

We sat in the front, just enjoying each other's company, sharing the hot chocolate. Something was off about Chat. He wouldn't meet my eyes, staring off into space. A frown creased his lips.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He jumped, almost as if he forgot I was there.

"If you don't mind..." I nodded, encouraging him. His hand ran through his hair, messing it up more than it already was. "Well I don't want to bore you."

I grabbed Chat's chin, forcing him to meet my eyes. "Nothing you say could ever bore me," I told him. "I'll always be here for you." _As Marinette and Ladybug,_ I added to myself.

"Everything has been adding up all day. I guess it finally all caught up to me when I was thinking about my mom." His eyes squinted shut and he sprang up to pace. I followed suit, wrapping my arms around him. I hated seeing him like this. "It started with the Akuma today." He buried his head in my shoulder. His next words came out muffled. "Ladybug threw herself in front of me, blocking the flower from hitting me even though she had no idea what it would've done." Chat's shoulders shook so I rubbed his back. "I'm supposed to be the one protecting her. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her."

"It's okay Chat, it's okay," I murmured, hugging him even tighter.

"No it's not because I'm in love with her yet in my civilian form I have a girlfriend!" Shock ran through my body, causing me to stiffen. "I mean it was an accident for us to start dating but I like her. It feels like I'm betraying Ladybug."

"I'm sure both of them would understand." Chat pulled back and shook his head. The twin green orbs were glassy.

"I think Laybug would understand but I don't want to risk it. Besides, she doesn't love me that way so I guess it's good for me to try to move on." His voice was so small and broken it caused my heart to shatter.

"I'm in the same boat. I'm dating the love of my life, but I know he doesn't feel the same, and I think I'm starting to fall for someone else as well." I cringed thinking of Adrien. "Do you want to talk about anything else?" I blurted, wanting to change the subject.

"My dad yelled at me for disobeying his orders but he doesn't even care to ask how I'm doing once in awhile. That's when I started thinking of my mom." Chat finally cracked. Tears poured down his face, dripping off his chin onto my face. "If she was still here, everything would be different. We could be a family again."

I had no words to comfort him. I'd always thought Chat had an easy life and was carefree but that obviously wasn't the case. His life sounded a lot like Adrien's. _Stop comparing them!_ I internally screamed at myself. _They're not the same person._

While I was lost in thought, Chat's forehead had come down to rest on mine. "Marinette," he whispered, sending shivers across my skin. "Thank you. I don't think I would've been able to talk to Ladybug about any of this." The corner of his lip turned up in a soft smile. Chat's hands tensed on my back, holding me in place. "Can I kiss—"

"I know what we could do!" I shouted before I did something I know I would regret. The tension between us shattered. Chat pulled back, cocking his head. "We could play truth or dare."

"Yes! I love that game!" Chat beamed at me, making my heart flutter. "Truth or dare?" He asked a little too eagerly, making me laugh.

"Dare," I drawled the word, stretching it out. A glint appeared in Chat's eyes. "Wait no! Truth truth!" I requested but he just chuckled.

"No no. You already chose dare purrincess. Let's see, what can I make you do?" He pondered, his finger tapping his lips. "I got it!" He bent to grab the hot chocolate cup before snagging me. He launched us into the air as soon as we were out of the door.

Across Paris we went until we were settled at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Chat hadn't moved away, keeping us steady. "I dare you to jump."

 _Adrien_

"What!?" Marinette shrieked, pushing me away. Her eyes were wide but she regarded me silently, the tension leaving her body.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you," I promised, throwing a wink her way. A blush dusted her cheeks, causing her freckles to stand out.

"You always do," she whispered, jumping off, feet straight. _What was that supposed to mean?_ I thought to myself, jumping after her.

I went head first, the wind whipping through my hair. I kept my arms close to my body, propelling myself even faster. I soon was falling next to the blue haired girl. Her grin lit up her whole entire face, as if it was the full moon among all the stars.

I molded my body around hers and extended my baton in the same motion. We jolted to a stop, about five feet from the ground. Marinette's face was flushed from the rush and she laughed, sitting in my lap.

"Oh my gosh! That was so much fun!" She squealed, making me wince. "Oh, I'm sorry." Her eyes were downcast but they still sparkled from the thrill.

"It's okay. Besides, how else were we supposed to get down princess?" I teased, dropping us the final way down. "Shall we head back to your castle?" I bowed slightly, offering my arm.

"We shall." She wrapped her hands around my arm, leaning into me. "It's your turn. Truth or dare kitty?"

I pulled the hot chocolate thermos from my pocket, suprised it stayed.

"Here. It's still warm." She gratefully took it. "I choose truth." I knew she would expect the exact opposite. Marinette spit out the sip she had just taken, getting hot chocolate everywhere. "Cat got you're tongue?" I reached over, wiping her face off.

"Not yet he doesn't," She retorted. Instantly, her face turned tomato red. She wouldn't meet my eyes but instead started walking faster. I had to jog to catch up. She didn't even acknowledge me. "Have you ever done something for so long, so much, so often, that it's part of you, even if you don't want it to be?" A million things popped in my head but only one stayed.

"I never had friends growing up," I confessed. "Now I'm not sure how to act around people." Marinette gave me a hug before pointing up. I immediately obeyed, gently depositing us onto her balcony. "I should probably go now. It's getting late and we have school tomorrow." I shuffled my feet around.

"Why don't you come in? We could continue our game." She added the second part as if it was an afterthought. I jumped on the chance, nodding my head eagerly.

After we were situated on her bed, she chose truth. "Have you ever kissed anyone?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows at her. She instantly turned bright red, ducking her chin into her chest.

"I uh well you see," She stammered, "I- yes. I have. Today actually. I mean my friend Alya kind of forced us, but we did kiss." Marinette took a deep breath before continuing on. "I was going to apologize to him tomorrow. I don't want him to feel like I'm forcing myself onto him, since we're only fake dating," she admitted sheepishly, even though I already knew. "I like him beyond his fame and money and I don't want him to think that I'm using him for that. We're already using each other to leave the room during Akuma attacks, I just don't want him to think I'm not his friend." Her eyes were so upset when they met mine that I didn't know what to do. They held me frozen in place, the despair pouring into my soul.

"It going to be okay." I pulled her into my lap. "Besides, if it doesn't work out with him, you've always got me," I added cheekily, meaning every word.

"I guess I do kitty." I felt her fingers flutter over my side. "Truth or dare?" She started to full on tickle me as she asked. I squirmed trying to get away from her. I roared in laughter, begging her to stop. She only giggled in return.

"Fine. Time to taste some of your own medicine." I fought back tickling her stomach and sides. She shoved me onto my back, surprisingly strong. Marinette pinned me down, but I wasn't ready to taste defeat just yet. I flipped us over and we toppled to the floor.

I managed to protect Marinette's head, even though I landed on top of her. Both of us were panting, so close to each other. Her body pressed up against mine, her lips right there. Her lips brushed mine, so soft. All I had to do was lean forward a little bit and

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Tom bellowed, forcing his large frame into the room. He towered over us, his whole face red and shoulders heaving. It was then that I realized I was still on Marinette.

"Oh no," I muttered, springing up, my hands held in front of me. "I wasn't like that, I promise!" _Though it was like that,_ I added to myself.

"Papa, it's okay, we just fell off my bed." That only seemed to enrage Tom even more. Marinette motioned for me to leave behind her back. I didn't want to leave her alone, but I also didn't want to die.

 _Marinette_

"What's wrong girl?" I didn't reply, groaning into the desk instead. "Oh come on, you think I'm really going to take that for an answer?" I groaned once again. "Fine. Be that way. Nino! I'm sitting next to you today!" I shot upright but Alya was already moving. "Too late girl," she smirked, glancing at the door. Adrien had just strolled in.

He didn't spare Alya a second look, plopping down next to me instead. "Hey." Why did he always have to be so cute?

"What do you think you're doing sitting next to my Adrikins?" I jumped as Chloé's hand slammed into my desk. Her whole entire body radiated fury, her blue eyes blazing.

"To be honest Chloé, I sat down next to her, not the other way around." Adrien gave her a very pointed look, but Chloé being Chloé, she ignored it. She quickly whipped out her phone.

"You have no right to sit next to him after last night." I felt my whole body tense as a picture of Chat and me hugging in Notre Dame. Alya gasped. "That's right," Chloe swung the phone so everyone could see, "our very own, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, is a lying cheater! She knew Adrien would never actually end up with her so she went to Chat crying about all her troubles like a baby!" My hands shook as the rage spilled into my vision, turning it red.

"Ok first of all, we were playing truth or dare, and second of all, Adrien and I _are already dating_." I threw the last words into her face. She shrunk into herself, tears in her eyes. _I didn't mean to hurt her that much._

"You'll never keep him Maritrash!" She yelled at me before running out of the room. I don't think anyone else saw the tears because they were too focused on me.

"Were you really with Chat Noir? But what about Adrien?" As always, Alya was the first to speak up. "Is that why you were so upset this morning?" I knew the reporter in her was dying to know, but I couldn't do this, not right now.

Luckily, screams from the other side of the school saved me from her prying questions. Adrien grabbed me, dragging me towards the door. Before we left he planted a quick kiss on my forehead.

"It's alright. We'll talk later," he whispered to me before disappearing. I followed suit. There was an Akuma to deal with.

 ***I do not own Miraculous or the characters***

 **P.S. if there is anything you'd like to see in the story, let me know. I can't promise anything but I will try.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry but I had major writer's block and life was crazy. Here's a long chapter to make up for it. Thank you for all your support. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

 _Marinette_

"WHERE IS MARINETTE?" Chloé roared. She was elegantly dressed in a yellow gown, her hair in an amazing updo, but that's where the beauty stopped. Her face was twisted into a nasty snarl, eyes all scrunched up, searching the area frantically. There was a group of guys following her around like lovesick puppies. There were girls there too, but they just seemed to be worshipping her.

"Chloé snap out of this! This isn't you!" My gaze was drawn to Adrien who stood on the ledge above the gym. I didn't waste a moment to transform, landing softly behind Chloé.

"Oh Adrikins, this is who I am but my names not Chloé anymore. It's Love Queen!! From now on I'll be the queen of everyone and they'll never disrespect me again! Especially that Maritrash," She cackled, her head thrown back. I swung my yo-yo, wrapping her up. She struggled against me but I held tight.

"Adrien get out of here!" I shouted. "Where are you Chat?" I let out a sigh in relief as Adrien disappeared. It didn't last long. The hoard of boys swarmed me, forcing me to release Love Queen. Her hand came up, pointing at me. A yellow glow formed around her hand, shooting toward me.

I quickly leapt out of the way, swinging onto the ledge where Adrien was. A leather wearing cat appeared by my side. "You know this is considered a dictatorship right?" My whole body froze, heat creeping into my cheeks. I didn't even glance his way before moving forward.

"The Akuma is after my g- Marinette Dupain-Cheng. We need to find her," Chat shouted. Just hearing him say my name transported me back to last night.

~ _flashback_ ~

My dad was so furious he couldn't talk. He pointed downstairs. I followed with my head hung low. "Tom," my mom whispered, placing her hand gently on his arm, "let me handle this okay?" He just nodded his head, storming to their room. I continued to follow my mom down into the kitchen.

She sat down across from me, waiting expectantly. "I messed up Maman." I broke down, sobbing into my hands. Her hands grasped mine, pulling them away from my face. "I'm so confused," I continued, "I love him. I really do." I risked a glance at my mom. Her eyes were focused completely on me, there was no anger in them, only understanding.

"It's okay to be in love with a superhero. He's brave and thinks of everyone before himself but it's only superficial. You don't know him or—"

I leapt to my feet, my hands gripping the table. "I do know him. And I love him but I'm in love with someone else too. I don't know what to do!" I shouted, fingernails digging into the wood. I was shaking like a leaf caught in the wind. My mom stood, wrapping her arms around me. "I don't know what to do," I whispered over and over again.

"Shhhhh." I don't know how long we stood like that, but after I calmed down, my mom sat us back down, this time, sitting right next to me. "It's okay to be in love with two people, but in the end, you're going to have to choose. I know this is advice you don't want to hear right now and it's not going to be easy but you'll understand when the time is right. I promise," she comforted me. Soon after I went to bed, mentally drained.

~ _present_ ~

Chat was looking at me weird. I couldn't move and my chest felt like it was being crushed. Admitting that I loved him last night was hard to do, though now that I finally said it out loud, I couldn't focus.

"Bugaboo? Are you okay?" He crept closer, the concern palpable in his eyes. He was so close to me. Close enough that I could smell his mint breath and that ever present Camembert stench.

Nothing had changed, but yet it felt as if everything was different and new. Chat's dazzling green eyes, full of worry for me, drew me in. I was falling in, just about to drown, when the yellow glow catches my eye.

 _Adrien_

Ladybug's whole demeanor changed. One second she was frozen, the next, she was throwing me to the floor. I heard a clatter next to me, commanding my attention.

 _Ladybug's yo-yo?? Why would she-_ "Oh no," I whispered, my heart filling with lead. Every beat was painful, but I needed to know.

"M'lady?" She stood there, sweat dripping down her face, fists clenched by her side. When she heard me, she smiled, eyes slightly unfocused. "What am I supposed to do now?" Even in my own ears the plea sounded weak.

"Chat listen to me," she hissed out. "You can do this. I believe in you." My body snapped into a fighting stance. "Slow down kitty! I need you to find Marinette Dupain-Cheng's diary. It should be in her bag. Read the _only_ the first page. It should distract Love Queen long enough for you to destroy the glasses." She paused, her chest heaving. "Then draw a line down the center of my yo-yo. After you get the Akuma caught, I will be able to purify it."

I gave her a sharp nod, running off to do as Ladybug had said. I knew exactly where Marinette's stuff was, quickly running back to where Love Queen had almost descended upon Ladybug.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone of your own status?" I called out. "Maybe a knight like myself." I gestured grandly, drawing Chloé away. "Oooh better yet, why don't we sit down and read a good book? Like the very secret diary of Marinette." I waved the book in the air, which snatched her attention more than I did. A purple butterfly appeared over her face. I couldn't hear what was said, but she was charging towards me, with a mob close behind.

"'Dear diary, I know this is only my first entry but I need to rant." My eyes grew wide at the next sentence. "Adrien Agreste is such an arrogant person! Just like Chloé! He put gum on my seat today!'"No wonder she's so weird around me.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Love Queen snarled, lunging at it. I jumped to the side, trying to grab her glasses.

"Chat you have to read more!" M'lady called out. So I did what she said.

"This entry was entered after the first one. 'I guess my original assumptions were wrong about Adrien. He was trying to get the gum off, not putting it on. The fact that he took the time to make sure that I knew showed me that he was actually super kind. He gave me his own umbrella, since I didn't have mine, walking out into the rain. After that, I got butterflies in my stomach, and I knew that Adrien Agreste was my first crush.'" _Wow._ I didn't get another moment to think as Love Queen got the book.

I snatched the glasses and Ladybug's yo-yo. I did exactly as she said and everyone returned back to normal. I made sure to grab Marinette's diary so no one else would see it.

Ladybug seemed dazed and confused, but as soon as she saw me, her focus snapped into place. Her eyes darted around, calculating everything. "You're okay!" I rushed forward and crushed her into a hug. "You're okay." We really needed to talk about this.

"I'm fine. Now let me purify the Akuma." She held out her hand, distanced from me once again. Now this was the Ladybug I knew.

"Of course Bugaboo!" She groaned but a soft smile was on her face. She did her thing before asking me about Love Queen. "Oh she was a _catty_ Akuma. I can promise you that!" A grin lit up her face, pulling my body closer to her.

"If I know Chloé, that's a _spot on_ assumption." We continued to joke around until both of us realized we had school. And I needed to find Marinette.

 _Marinette_

When the Akuma was captured all I could remember was blurs. I knew I'd get an update due to Alya running the blog. School ended up being cancelled for the day so Alya and I decided to hang out.

My parents greeted us with treats as soon as we walked in the door. We got our fill before heading up to my room. Alya was buzzing about her blog.

"Ladybug got controlled by an Akuma! It's the first time ever!" The plate I had in my hands clattered to the floor as my foot collided with the top step. "Who girl. Are you okay?" Alya didn't skip a beat helping me clean up.

"Yea I'm good. I just thought Ladybug was invincible," I lied, my gut twisting. "What happened?" Immediately she pulled me over to the chaise, whipping out her phone.

"I can't believe you didn't know. Chat Noir even used your diary." My jaw dropped. _I would never... scratch that. If it meant saving Chat I would._ "Well watch." Ladybug was up on the ledge with Chat, throwing him out of the way in time for her to be hit. _I remember that much._

Ladybug froze, continuing to talk to Chat but not moving. Chat rushed off coming back with my diary. _That mangey alley cat,_ I muttered to myself.

"Thank goodness he only read that first page." I couldn't sit still, my whole body shaking. "Uggh!" I groaned, jumping up to pace.

"Is there something you don't want him to know?" Alya waggled her eyebrows. I shook my head but she ignored me. "Especially with that picture Chloé showed the class this morning." She stood up in front of me, halting my pacing.

"What I said was true. We were playing truth or— well not then," I conceded. "Then he was upset and needed a friend." My thoughts ran together, mushing my words into a blur. "Then we played truth or dare and he dared me to jump off the Eiffel Tower. Then we came here, and a tickle war started, causing us to fall onto the floor, him on top of me, which ended up with him and I sorta kissing but then my dad was furious so he left in a hurry. He's just—" My hands were flying around my head as I tried to think. "just— he's ... here?" Sure enough, out my window I saw Chat Noir walking towards the door of the bakery with flowers in his hands. _What is he doing here? He knows better than to mess with my dad. But what if the stupid cat just ignores him?_

"Marinette!" Alya exclaimed, waving a hand in front of my face. "Girl get it together! You have to go down there and meet him before your father sees him. Especially with what happened." She gave me a wink, ushering us back downstairs.

"I think it's too late for that," I whispered to Aya. She grabbed my arm, marching us right into the kitchen. My dad had his fists on the table like he had slammed them there, my mom watched the scene from behind the counter, and Chat stood with his ears drooping, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Enough of this," Alya commanded. "Tom, you're obviously angry but can't you see how scared Chat is right now? He's truly sorry for what happened and you're just making it worse." Her posture was firm and so we're her words, but yet they still held an air of politeness around them.

My dad sank into the chair, all the anger leaving him deflated. I went to Chat, gently taking the bouquet from him. "It's okay," I murmured. "Tulips," I sighed the word, burying my nose into them. "White tulips normally symbolize an apology but since you mixed them with other colored tulips it means the apology is sincere." I took another whiff of the lovely scent before setting off to find a vase. My mom came over to help.

"Girl, since when did you know anything about flowers?" Of course it had to be Alya to break the awkward silence.

"I was reading an article online about roses and it interested me. So I looked up the meaning of tulips, my favorite flower. Is that allowed?" I cocked my eyebrow, certain of the smirk on my face. "The flowers are lovely. Thank you." Chat Noir's whole body went from sagging to inflated with pride.

"Why of course! Only the best flowers for my purrrincess!" He bowed, causing me to giggle. My dad shot a stern glare, cutting both of us off quickly.

"Well Chat, do you want to come hang out with us?" Alya asked, fully aware of what she was doing. A death glare sent by both my dad and me didn't stop her. "We'd love for you to stay awhile."

"Of course. As long as you stay here Alya." My mom cut off whatever my dad was going to say. Chat glanced at me and I gave him a slight nod.

"Thank you maman!" I quickly embraced her, racing off before my parents could change their minds. Alya and Chat were hot on my tail.

Situated in my room once again, we all sat fidgeting, no idea what to do. "Oh before I forget," Chat paused, pulling my diary out of his pocket, "here's your diary." He didn't quite meet my eyes, his ears twitching.

"You read it didn't you?" He started to protest but I held up a hand. "You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat." My hand rested on my purse, hoping that Tikki wouldn't be too angry with me.

"I didn't read that much! Just the first page like Ladybug told me! I would never invade someone's privacy like that!" _Whoo. That was a close one. But wait, that means he knows just how much I like Adrien._

"Thank you." This time, he met my eyes and it was like a fire burned between us, warm and intoxicating, but dangerous at the same time.

Alya cleared her throat, breaking us out of our trance. "We could always play truth or dare, unless you two are spent on that game?" A grin mirrored on our faces as we hopped into a circle. "Chat, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course! If I chose anything else my first time it would be _pawful_." He winked at me, keeping the secret.

"I dare you to kiss Marinette."

 ***I do not own Miraculous or the characters***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Adrien_

"WHAT?!!?" Marinette and I both shrieked, our eyes meeting. Her eyes were as wide as my own. Alya just nodded. Marinette already had her brow furrowed, thinking.

After a moment, she simply stated, "Okay." My eyebrows shot into my hair. She must've guessed what I was thinking because she winked at me, a grin plastered to her face. Marinette leaned forward and flicked my nose. "Come on kitty."

 _What was with Marinette and nose flicking? It's just like Ladybug._ I scrambled up after her. "Where are we going?" I asked, causing Marinette to pause.

Her eyes flickered towards the roof, before settling on me. They seemed to beg me to trust her. "Alya grab the snacks," she ordered, grabbing my hand, rushing to her balcony.

We stood there, her body close to mine. I wrapped my arms around her, leaning down to talk into her ear. "I guess you have some sort of plan right?" I questioned as her arms wound themselves around my waste. They were warm, sending sparks through me.

"Yea, I do. Alya never said where you had to kiss me so just pretend like you're going to kiss me then kiss my cheek real quick," she rambled in a whisper, her face flushing.

I nodded, hearing Alya flopping into a seat muttering, "this is gonna be good." I ignored the comment, instead meeting Marinette's eyes. _Well, that was a mistake,_ I thought to myself as I started to drown. It was the only way I could describe the feeling I got. Her eyes drew me in and I couldn't force myself to look away.

"Chat," Marinette muttered a little breathlessly, but it was enough to snap me out of the trance. I quickly kissed her nose, pulled away and threw myself into a seat.

 _Marinette_

 _What just happened?!???_ I took a settling breath, though it did nothing to calm my racing heart. _Why am I acting this way? I'm in love with Adrien. Yes I love Chat but not like that._

"Alya, truth or dare?" She was glaring daggers at us, but I guess she realized the flaw in the dare.

"Truth."

"Okayyyy, let's see." Chat tapped his chin for a moment. "Why do you always try to force people together?" _Hmmmm. That is a good question._ I turned to face Alya, waiting for her answer.

"I guess I just want them to be happy." She paused slightly, leaning forward in her chair, eyes bright. "Marinette, truth or dare?" I gulped. This wouldn't turn out good either way.

"Truth," I whispered meekly. _I hate this game._

"Can you deny that you're head over heels in love with the one and only Adrien Agreste?" Chat stared at me, his eyes boring into me. If looks could kill, Alya would be dead a thousand times over by now.

"No. I can't deny it." The words, although not spoken loud, rung out into the silence. Chat Noir's jaw dropped and Alya just sat there smirking.

Luckily, an Akuma alert popped up saving us from the awkwardness. "Gotta go!" Alya and Chat both yelled in sync, already off my balcony. "See you at school tomorrowl!"

"Tikki, what am I going to do? Seeing Chat is going to be awful!" I wailed but Tikki reminded me there was work to be done. "Tikki, spots on!" Soon I was sprinted across rooftops to where the Akuma was.

Chat Noir was standing on the roof, just staring. "Hey Bugaboo." His gaze never turned away from the ground. "Dogs, it had to be dogs," he muttered.

"Who cares if it's dogs or not?" He shot me a glare, causing me to laugh. "But don't you think it's strange to have two Akumas in the same day?" He nodded, rolling his shoulders.

"Let's get this done!" He jumped off the house and I followed suit. "I guess we gotta _tail_ him for awhile." He smirked, his green eyes held a mischievous glint.

I just shook my head, taking off after the Akuma.

Defeating the Akuma, which called itself Puppy Patroller, a stupid name if you ask me, took longer than we thought.

"Pound it!" We both called out, sharing an exhausted smile.

"There was nothing _catty_ about that Akuma." He shuddered.

" _Spot_ on kitty!" I flicked his nose, but my earring beeped, forcing me to wave bye and leave.

It was late by the time I finally got home. I was so exhausted, but it was my night for patrol. I gave Tikki a cookie and waited for her to recharge.

As soon as she was ready to go, I was once again racing across the roof tops. I didn't think there would be any trouble tonight and I was right.

I was near the Eiffel Tower at the end of my patrol, dead on my feet, but for some reason I didn't want to go home.

"M'lady?" _Of course he's here._ I didn't respond. Instead I stumbled over to him, giving him a tight hug.

"Thank you." I could hear him purring slightly, but I didn't want to embarrass him again.

"For what?" He pulled us over to the inner bars. He gently tugged me down next to him.

"For everything. I know today must've been hard on you, yet you did exactly as I asked. You didn't question me or anything. I don't know how you can trust me that much," I muttered the last part, burying my face into his shoulder.

 _Adrien_

 _Ladybug hugged me first, and she's still hugging me. Don't freak out, don't freak out._ "Why wouldn't I trust you?" I started to play with her hair, messing with the ribbons holding it up.

"Because I mess up all the time! I'm so clumsy and and and it's me we're talking about!" Her hands flew around as she sat back.

I caught her hands and held them in mine. When I met her eyes, they were so full of fear and sadness, like she was just waiting for my rejection. "I trust you because you make mistakes, because you're not perfect, because you are willing to admit when you're wrong, because you're determined to beat Hawkmoth no matter what, because you take other people's advice, because we're a team." I paused, pulling her closer to me. "I trust you, because you're you." Tears streamed down Ladybug's cheeks as she laid her head back down on my chest. I was certain she could hear me purring. "I mean you're _paws_ -itivly _claws_ ome"

"Stooop!" She groaned, hitting my chest slightly.

" _Meow_ -ch!" She giggled, snuggling closer to me. "Goodnight Bugaboo," I whispered softly, planning on letting her sleep a couple hours before waking her. I continued to play with her hair, the ribbons finally coming out. I kept running my hands through it. I couldn't stop. It was just so beautiful and I'd never seen her wear it down before. "Plagg, claws in." My transformation faded, leaving me sitting there as myself.

"You do realize she doesn't love you in the same way right?" Plagg had to ask, breaking the peaceful bubble I was in.

"I know. But I also know she does love me. Whether she admits it or not. I'll stay her friend until she's ready." I sighed, knowing that would be awhile.

"And then there's Marinette. Whatcha gonna do about her?" Plagg mocked me, making me wish that Ladybug wasn't sleeping so I could yell at him.

"She's just a friend. Though we're dating now. She's in the same boat as me. In love with one person who doesn't return their feelings the same way." I sighed once again.

Plagg and I talked for while more, before I realized that the sun was coming up. "Plagg, claws out!" I tried to wake Ladybug up but she swatted my hand away.

"Just five more minutes. Please," she murmured, already back asleep.

"But Bugaboo, the sun is rising." I shook her gently, jostling her awake. She shot up and jumped off of me, looking very upset.

"That cannot happen again," she told me sternly. "What if our identities were accidentally revealed?" She was pacing, hands in her hair.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" She paused in her pacing, staring at me.

She opened her mouth but closed it before saying anything. She opened her mouth again, this time managing to get a few words out. "Of course it would be! We don't want Hawkmoth to figure it out if one of us is under his control."

I nodded, keeping my eyes downcast. "You should leave your hair down more often. It's pretty." With that, I turned and ran. I had school to get to.

 _Marinette_

After Chat left, I knew I was going to be late for school, though his question kept swimming around in my head. _Would sharing our identities be such a bad thing?_ I knew Tikki would disagree with me so I shoved the thought to the back of my mind and rushed to school. Not bothering to stop by my house.

"Where's the fire?" Alya joked as I dropped into my seat. I panted, trying to regain my breath. I ran m fingers through my hair, leaving it down for once. _It has nothing to do with Chat saying it was pretty._ Alya chuckled but then her face fell. I turned to see what she did, and of course it was Chloé.

"Do you seriously think I would let you get away with playing two boys at once?" Chloé leaned over me.

"I'm not playing two boys," I corrected. "I am dating Adrien and Chat and I are just friends." I heard Alya snickering behind me. I turned to face her, completely forgetting about Chloé. "What's so funny?"

"I'm pretty sure 'just friends' don't kiss each other." She even out finger quotes around just friends. I groaned, slamming my head on the desk.

"Wait what?" Adrien had joined our gathering. I raised my head in shame. "You kissed Chat Noir?"

I nodded. "The first time really was an accident. He kinda fell on me and he was right there," I explained. Adrien gave me a weird look, but I couldn't meet his eyes.

"You just said the first time. Was there another kiss?" I sighed, but nodded again. "Okay. That's fine. Everyone has a superhero crush. If Ladybug were to try to kiss me, I wouldn't push her away." He just shrugged and sat down, ignoring all of us.

 _Adrien likes Ladybug? Wait. That means Adrien likes me!_ I almost squealed in delight but Ms.Bustier's arrival stopped me. Chloé scampered to her seat.

"Alright class! Today we're going to be doing team exercises, and fitness training," She announced to the class, her hands clasped together. "You will be in teams of two. Chloé and Sabrina, Kim and Alix, Nino and Alya, Ivan and Mylène, Max and Nathaniel, Rose and Juleka, and finally Marinette and Adrien."

Adrien and I, on the same team. I can hardly say a sentence around him, so how in the world are we going to work together?

"Come on Marinette!" Adrien called out, offering his hand. I jumped up, tripping over my own feet. Adrien was right there, stopping me from falling. "I know you had a nice trip, but I don't want to wait to see you until next fall!" I slapped his arm, trying to cover up my laughs. Adrien was chuckling too.

"It's not my fault that I'm clumsy!" I tried to protest, which caused Adrien to laugh harder. He clutched his stomach, gasping for air.

"Since you seem to think that this is so funny, why don't you two go first?" We both stilled. Since we were laughing we had no idea what to do.

"Yes ma'am." I took a step forward, leading Adrien. "Just trust me okay?" I met his emerald eyes. They were so pure, so open.

"I trust you," he stated. "Now let's do this." His face creased in determinataion.

"Wait. You guys forgot something!" Ms. Bustier held two ropes in her hand. Adrien immediately grabbed them, tying my right hand and right leg to his left hand and left leg.

"Now let's do this." I smirked at him, knowing that we were both in top physical shape for this. Him from fencing and me from being Ladybug.

Adrien went to rush right into the course but I held him back. I studied it, taking note of the areas that we'd have to go super slow at.

The first obstacle was easy. We had to weave between cones, something we could do blindfolded. The second obstacle was a wall. It had roped hanging down, though there were no knots in them and there were no foot holds.

"Alright listen, here's the plan. We each grab a rope with our free hand, pulling it as tight as we can. Walk up the wall, one step at a time. Then to move our hands up more, we reach over with our ties ones." Adrien didn't waste a moment, gripping the rope like I told him. Slowly, we made our way up the wall and soon we were sitting on top panting.

"I guess the other teams will just have to get over it when we beat them." Adrien shot me a wink before pointing down. We jumped at the same time, landing and doing a perfect roll together.

The third obstacle was a bridge. It wasn't that high, for safety reasons, but it wobbled and had no solid form. We navigated it slowly, though it turned out to be easier than I thought.

The fourth obstacle was one that was meant to trip us up. It was a balance beam, but it had spinning wheels throughout it. In between the wheels was barely enough space for both of us.

I was first on, walking sideways to keep my balance. "When the open part comes around, we're gonna rush through. If we don't stop or stumble, we can make it all the way without having to wait for another rotation." I didn't even glance at Adrien. I was in my element. He thought exactly like Chat so I didn't have to worry about him not getting my crazy plans.

We were almost out when I felt a tug on my arm. Adrien had slipped, now barely holding himself off the ground. "I won't let you go Chat. I promise." I gripped his hand, yanking him up next to me. Only I pulled a little too hard, sending us off the end.

"At least we completed it before we fell," Adrien remarked.

"We're not done yet!" I exclaimed, hoisting him to his feet.

"Aye aye Ladybug!" My footsteps faltered, Adrien barely catching me in time. "What's wrong? I thought since you called me Chat you wanted to role play." He gave me a grin. "Chloé does it all the time."

 _When did I call Adrien Chat? They're nothing alike._ "Ugh. I guess we can alley cat." I wanted to say more but we were approaching the final obstacle.

"Think we can take this on M'lady?" I gasped, meeting Adrien's eyes, which softened when he heard me. _How come he sounded so much like Chat?_ "Don't worry. It's not that bad. We'll get through this together."

This obstacle would be in my nightmares if I wasn't Ladybug. It had platforms set at different heights, different spaces apart. There were ropes dangling at each platform.

"How about we only use the platforms as stepping stones?" Adrien spoke up. "Like for the higher ones we'll need more momentum and be higher on the role, but for the lower ones we won't need as much." _He's such a genius._

I gave him a sharp nod. "Sounds good." We both moved off at the same time. Everything we did was in perfect sync. We didn't stop once throughout the whole obstacle.

At the end we collapsed on the ground, gulping down air. "Well done Chat." I grinned at Adrien, ruffling his hair with my free hand.

"Not bad Bugaboo." He winked, sending my heart into overdrive. "You should leave your hair down more often. It's pretty." I tried to keep myself calm but it wasn't working. That was the _exact_ same thing Chat said earlier. I shook off that thought. They can't be the same person.

"Wow girl! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

"You guys were amazing!"

Everyone was gushing over our skills together, but I couldn't shake the feeling that someone might figure me out.

"Alright class! Who's next?"

 ***i do not own Miraculous or the characters***


	8. Author note

Author note:

Hey everyone,

I can't express how sorry I am about leaving all of you guys hanging. Summer is alway crazy for me and things don't slow down until winter hits. I promise I will be continuing this story. First I'm going to go back and update and revise, maybe even rewrite, the chapters so far. I'm not satisfied with the way they came out so it might be a little while until you get a new chapter, but I promise there will be more.

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
